The Sith'ari
The Legend The legend of the Sith'ari is one that dates back to more than 15,000 standard years ago. Inspired by the legend of the Sith Warlord Adas, the Sith'ari is the exemplar of the Sith ideals. The perfect being in every possible way, the Sith'ari was prophesized to come to lead the Sith. His perfect strength, power, destiny, and freedom would allow him to destroy the Sith in such a way that they would forever be made more powerful. Modern day Sith have accumulated and organized, increasing their power and destroying the concept of the Rule Of Two. Through meditation and thought, they have come to find that the prophecy referred not to a single perfect individual, but a perfect people who by destroying the Sith and usurping their throne, make them even stronger. Philosophy - Emotions While the Jedi foolishly teach that emotions are evil, and lead to a 'fall' to darkness, the Sith'ari teach quite the opposite. By using their emotions, both positive and negative in battle they are empowered, and given the strength to do what they know must be done. - The Sith Code Although not disciples of the 'Dark Empire', the Sith'ari follow the Sith Code which for the most part is left forgotten by the Galactic Empire's 'Sith'. The Sith'ari believe that by gaining perfect power, strength, and enlightenment they can become truly free. The Sith'ari believe that true freedom is not just being able to say what you want, but to be able to do anything without restrictions of any sort, able to reach his or her full potential. Victory - While the Jedi preach pacifism, the Sith'ari believe that only through conflict can the galaxy advance. They feel that conflict ensures that only the strong will survive, pushing them down their path to perfection. While they believe that morality is an obstacle, the Sith'ari also believe that a dishonorable victory means nothing. They believe that unless their supremacy is noticed and left uncontested, they have not truly achieved victory. The Sith'ari are constantly testing themselves, and pushing the boundaries of the their bodies and the force, in their strive to reach perfection. Enlightenment - The Castes The Sith'ari are composed of four main castes, Massassi, Kissai, Musidiras, and Janissari (The first three being strictly only open to force users while the fourth is open to all those whom are deemed as being strong enough.). These castes work together as an army of unstoppable power which they will use to achieve to leave their enemies in ruin. ---- - Massassi These warriors use their emotions and brutality to help them best their opponents in combat. Used mainly in ground combat, they use the force to increase their combat skills, as well as a tool to destroy their enemies. Massassi generally have a strong connection with the more physical aspects of the force, and use their self constructed lightsaber as the main instrument of their destruction. They fall under the direct command of a Jen'ari, and are equal to the Kissai and Musidiras in prestige. ---- - Kissai These priests and shamen depend completely on the force. Their skill in the force is so developed and understood that many of them have learned to deflect energy without the use of a lightsaber. Through meditation, experimentation, and study the Kissai have developed a deep understanding of how the force can be translated into a physical force. Through training, some Kissai become alchemists, using the force to alter and even create life. Like the Massassi, the Kissai fall under the direct command of a Jen'ari. The Kissai are equal in prestige to their brethren the Massassi and Musidiras. ---- - Musidiras The Musidiras are those whom have mastered the art of piloting and tactics, they use the force to increase their already astounding abilities to stone wall their enemies in space combat. The Musidiras use their positive emotions as well as certain negative ones to increase the efficiency of the crews aboard their flag ships, allowing them to command them more effectively than possible for a normal commander. In time of desperation, Musidiras have been known to even utilize starfighters, using their superior reflexes and skill in the force to destroy their opponents. The Musidiras also fall under the direct command of a Jen'ari, and are equal to the Kissai and the Massassi castes. ---- - Janissari While they may not have a strong connection in the force, the Janissari are an integral part of the Sith'ari. They serve as the bulk of the Sith'ari ground and space forces, carrying out missions in which it would be impractical another caste to preform. The Janissari are split into two subcastes, the Salihreis whom generally can be seen piloting starfighters, and the Janissari who bring the fight against unworthy to the ground. While Janissari generally do not carry the same prestige as the other castes, some have proven themselves as worthy in combat as many of their counterparts. Ranks Jen'ari - While most of the Sith'ari are equal, to run efficiently there must be leaders. The Jen'ari are the most powerful and most worthy of the Sith'ari. As they must lead the Sith'ari spiritually and militarily, a Sith'ari must be skilled in combat, philosophy, tactics, and even diplomacy. Taral - The Taral are the protectors of those deemed to be worthy of such protection. Generally they view this person as having a grand galactic importance, one whom must be kept alive to fulfill the prophecy. All castes are eligible to become a Taral, but only those most skilled in combat are chosen. Jen'jidai - The Jen'jidai are those force sensitives whom have only just begun their enlightenment. They train as an apprentice under a member of the caste they wish to join until they are strong enough to join the caste themselves. Upon joining a caste, the Jen'jidai has the choice to either continue training under a fellow caste member, train under a Sith'ari, or train him or herself. Category:Non Faction Group Category:Sith